1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in paperboard cartons and blanks therefor, and more particularly to an improvement in cartons suitable for storing and displaying bacon and other products, said improvement permitting prospective purchasers to view the contents of the carton without tearing the carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paperboard manufactured by cylinder type or Fourdrinier processes has been used as a packaging material for bacon and other food products for many years. Typical paperboard stock is approximately fourteen thousandths (0.014) of an inch thick and is composed of multiple layers of paper fibers called plies. Using such paperboard, cartons have been designed which can be assembled, filled and securely sealed by machine, yet which contain easy-opening features for the consumer. One well-known means of providing an easy-opening feature is to score a carton by mechanically cutting it to a depth of approximately one-half its thickness along the length of the scoring line. Scoring has typically been located adjacent to the glue line where the opening flap is connected. When this flap is lifted, thin layers (plies) of paperboard separate along the line of weakness created by the scoring and permit the carton to be opened with minimum effort.
Since 1973, the U.S. Dept. of Agriculture has required that bacon packages be constructed with a cut-out viewing area or window through which at least 70% of a representative slice of bacon can be inspected (see 9CFR317.8). As a result of this regulation and the negotiations which led to it, a number of carton designs were developed which incorporated an inspection flap. This flap could be readily lifted to examine a representative slice; however, a serious problem with these prior art cartons was the tearing which often occurred when a prospective purchaser viewed the contents. Such tearing damaged the carton and resulted in many unattractive and non-saleable packages.
Recently, improved carton designs were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,315 which issued June 1, 1976 to T. E. Dobbins, assignor to American Can Company. These designs provided for hinged inspection flaps adjacent to reinforced edge sections which reportedly prevented tearing of the cartons beyond the hinge line. The designs disclosed nothing relating to the use of scoring lines for providing easy-opening features; however, in commercial use, such features have been incorporated. We have found that this design, as modified to include the scoring, reintroduces the tearing problem encountered with the prior art cartons. This defect has been recognized but the only solution offered, prior to the present invention, was to add an extra thickness of paperboard to the top panel to reinforce the carton.